La espera
by Leiram
Summary: Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac. El sonido de las manecillas del reloj moviéndose retumbaba en los oídos de Yamato. Ya no podía soportarlo, ahora entendía porque a Taichi no le gustaban lo hospitales. Yamato-centric.


**Dsiclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece

* * *

**La espera**

Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac. El sonido de las manecillas del reloj moviéndose retumbaba en los oídos de Yamato. Ya no podía soportarlo, ahora entendía porque a Taichi no le gustaban lo hospitales. El sonido de las sirenas, médicos y enfermeros dando vueltas, pacientes que llegaban de urgencia, los llantos de sus familiares, la incertidumbre y muchas otras cosas hacían que odiara ese lugar. Tic. Tc. Tic. Tac.

-¡Yamato!

Yamato no necesitó levantar su cabeza para reconocer quien lo había llamado pero de todas formas lo hizo. Cuando lo hizo se encontró con su hermano y su madre mirándolo, ambos parecían estar agitados.

-¡Hermano! ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Cómo está papá? – Preguntó Takeru sin parar. Natsuko sólo se sentó a su lado y, con voz suave, le preguntó.

-¿Cómo pasó, Yamato?

Yamato volvió a bajar su cabeza, llevándose las manos a la cara.

-No lo sé. Sólo recibí una llamada de uno de los compañeros del trabajo de papá diciéndome que él tuvo un accidente -. Cerrando los ojos, continuó -. Hace unas semanas tuvo un desmayo y el médico le dijo que debía cuidarse y trabajar menos pero, para variar, no lo escuchó. En vez de hacer lo que le decía siguió trabajando como siempre.

-¿Pero cómo tuvo el accidente? – Preguntó Takeru, ahora sentado al lado de su madre.

-Al parecer estaba bajando las escaleras cuando perdió el equilibrio y se cayó. Cuando llegué papá ya estaba en la guardia -. Terminó de decir Yamato.

-No te preocupes, Yamato. Ya verás que él estará bien. – Le dijo su madre suavemente tratando de reconfortarlo.

-¡¿Entonces por qué no sale ningún médico a decirlo!? Estoy esperando en este lugar desde hace media hora, si sólo fue una caída entonces no se tardarían tanto en decírnoslo.

Natsuko sólo bajó la mirada. Odiaba admitirlo, pero no conocía bien a su hijo ¿Cómo podía ayudarlo si ni siquiera podía consolarlo? Sus pensamientos fueron dejados de lado cuando oyó la voz de su hijo menor.

-Él estará bien, debe estarlo -. Murmuró Takeru mientras encerraba su mano en un puño.

Yamato lo miró y volvió a bajar la cabeza. Deseaba que sus palabras fueran ciertas. ¡Maldición! Odiaba sentirse tan impotente. Se había enfrentado a cientos de digimon; había peleado contra Devimon, Etemon, Vandemon y los Dark Masters; había salvado dos mundos. Entonces ¿por qué ahora no podía hacer nada? Odiaba ese sentimiento.

Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac. El sonido de las manecillas del reloj volvía a hacer eco en los oídos de Yamato. Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac. Unos enfermeros llevan a un hombre en una camilla y se dirigían al quirófano. Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac. Un hombre se quejaba porque su madre está sin atender desde hace una hora. Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac. Una niña lloraba y preguntaba por su padre. Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac.

Demonios, ya no podía soportarlo más. Si no aparecía alguien y le decía como estaba su padre, era capaz levantarse y pegarle a alguien. Al parecer sus pensamientos fueron escuchados porque en ese momento apareció un médico.

-¿Ustedes son los familiares de Hiroaki Ishida? – Preguntó el doctor. Como respuesta recibió preguntas sin parar de ambos chicos y prosiguió -. Sólo tuvo una fractura en la tibia y el peroné, ya lo operamos y lo trasladamos a una habitación.

Los hermanos Ishida-Takaishi y su madre suspiraron aliviados, felices de saber que él estaba bien.

**XXX**

-Me alegra que ya estés bien, papá -. Dijo Takeru. Su madre se encontraba haciendo los trámites y había dejado a sus hijos solos con su padre.

-Esto pasó por no haber escuchado el médico antes -. Dijo Yamato reprendiéndolo -. Será mejor que empieces a cuidarte y a trabajar menos, quien sabe lo que podría pasar la próxima vez.

Hiroaki se rascó la cabeza. Sabía que su hijo tenía razón y odiaba tener que ser reprendido por él ¿desde cuando se habían invertido los papeles? Con un gran suspiro, agarró un cigarrillo y se lo llevó a la boca, pero no alcanzó a prenderlo porque alguien se lo sacó.

-Señor, esto es un hospital. No puede fumar en este lugar -. Dijo una enfermera mientras tiraba el cigarrillo a la basura.

-¿¡Cómo que no puedo fumar!? – Preguntó desesperado Hiroaki. Ya era suficiente haberse quebrado la pierna y que su hijo lo reprendiera como para que ahora no pudiera fumar. ¿Acaso el día podría empeorar más?

Yamato y Takeru le sonrieron con pena, sabiendo cuanto le costaría su rehabilitación en el hospital.

* * *

**N/A:** Este fic lo hice cuando mi mamá se quebró la muñeca. Perdonen por apenas poner a Takeru pero Yamato era el que expresaba como me sentía en esos momentos y mi inspiración fue muy mala con su hermano, pero él ya tendrás más participación en fics futuros (eso espero xD).

Espero que les haya gustado. Comentarios y críticas constructivas serán bien recibidos.


End file.
